Under the Windowsill
by makristina
Summary: “What do you want from me?” Lindsay sighed, exasperated by Danny’s persistent behavior. Six months post Child's Play. D/L Rating applies to future chapters.
1. Under the Windowsill

Disclaimer: Not mine..

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Lindsay sighed, exasperated by Danny's persistent behavior. They had been standing in the doorway of her apartment, fighting for the last half hour.

"I don't want anything from you!" Danny cried in frustration, "Don't you get it?" Placing his hands on her shoulders, he lightly shook her, clearly trying to make her understand. "I just want _you_."

Lindsay pulled away from his grasp, stumbling into her apartment. He followed, and for the first time that night, he was in her apartment, despite already being in the building for almost forty-five minutes.

He stared at her, desperate, as he placed the palm of her right hand to her forehead, and he caught himself thinking he was causing her headaches. She dropped her hand and looked straight into his eyes, his desperate blue eyes meeting her slightly wavering brown ones, shaking her head. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Because it's the only thing that matters," he replied easily. In his eyes, right now, getting her back, his Montana back, was the only thing in this world.

"Why didn't it matter six months ago?" She turned away from him and walked towards the window, leaning against the sill, not chancing a glace at him. She knew he would follow her, and somehow, she knew he always would.

"Linds, you know I wasn't in a good place then. I just..." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say, although he knew there would be no right words.

After a long silence she looked up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. "Do I really know that? Do I? When did I ever hear from you that you weren't in your right mind? Besides tonight, and a few weeks ago, the rain walk, when did you ever even try?"

"Montana..." he pleaded, grasping her hand, and never wanting to let go. She pulled away quickly, her hand burning from the sensation of it being held in one of his.

"No, just let me get this out. After Ruben, I didn't expect anything of you. You were hurting, I understood that. I just figured after a few months you'd start to go back to normal, and things would be okay. I tried hard to give you your space, but I also tried to be there for you in case you needed it." She paused, taking in a long, shaky breath.

"But things didn't go back to normal. You just...you were different. And in the time I was alone, hoping, praying you would call, I thought a lot about us. What do we have to fight for? Why are we even together when every step of the way it's an uphill battle?" Lindsay glanced out the window at the world passing by, the tears she'd been trying to hold gathering at the corner of her eyes. She looked back at him as one fell. "What do we even really know about each other?"

He watched as she dissolved into tears, reaching out for her as she collapsed forwards, her knees giving out from the emotion. He dragged himself and her down the wall, and held her tightly under the windowsill, whispering reassuring words softly into her ear.

"I know you, Lindsay," he mumbled, rocking her against him slowly. "I know you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Another chap? Maybe? :P Review please! Let me know what you think!


	2. Heartbeats

A/N: Big thanks to **Laurzz**, for betaing and for being awesome.

* * *

She woke surprisingly rested, expecting to find herself in yesterday's rumpled clothes, matted hair and a sore body. She squinted towards the bright lights of day coming through her bedroom window, and casted a glance down at herself.

She somehow ended up in a pair of pajamas and a tank top, her hair pulled out of her face. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, she ended up here, in bed, like this. She knew she wasn't in any emotional state the night before to care whether or not she ended up in bed still in work clothes, and she figured the only person who would help her mentally exhausted state would be him.

She slipped out from under the covers, slightly nervous as to what she would find beyond her bedroom door. Without a clue of what to expect, she cautiously stepped through the threshold, and into the hall.

Cringing slightly as the hardwood creaked, she found him struggling with the coffee maker in the kitchen, silently cursing at the appliance, careful not to wake her. And as she watched this scene unfold in front of her, she felt slightly awkward, like the unknown territory they found themselves on was closing in on them.

She felt like she was suffocating.

Not literally, of course, but it was like no matter where she went, and no matter how hard she pretended that what they had wasn't meant to be, no matter what she did, who she did it with, his picture would flood her thoughts.

And right now, she tried to have a back bone. She wanted to go up there, tell him what she has been meaning to tell him for a long time, how angry and disgusted she is with him. But the walls of their relationship, and the good times, the happy times, close in around her and she can't. She simply cannot do it.

She can't shatter him like he did her.

She continues to stare at his back, simply trying to keep her mind on things other than her need for air. _Where did he sleep? _Glancing around quickly, she notices a small pile of neatly folded sheets and blankets on the end of the couch. She smiled lightly and turned back towards him, knowing he's not one for folding things, preferring his stuff rolled up in a ball, or hung up.

"_I gotta system, Montana. You just don't understand it," he said, his lips turning up into a smirk. "Yet."_

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna take me out of my misery and this damn coffee machine?" he said, without a single glance in her direction.

Startled by him, she shook her head, almost as if she were clearing the memory for now. She walked towards him, taking the coffee maker out of his hands, fingers brushing his.

He could sense her the moment she walked in. And he knew it'd always be like that. He waited for her to make the first move, and when she didn't after awhile, he asked her for some help. When she walked over, taking the coffee machine, and their fingers touched, he dropped his hand to his side immediately, bawling it up into a fist tightly, as if to keep her touch there.

She flashed him a shaky smile, and his heart skipped a beat.

She set the coffee maker down, locking her eyes with his, his heart skipping two more beats.

She reached out to run her hand through his hair. Four.

She took the hand he had fisted, pulling his fingers out of his palm. Five.

She whispered quietly, "I know you, too." Eight.

She leaned towards him, softly rubbing her lips against his.

Flat lined.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!! :D


End file.
